Scott Hill
Real Name: Scott Hill Case: Lost Heir/Husband Date: January 2, 1990 Location: Great Barrington, Massachusetts Bio Occupation: Real Estate Company Owner Date of Birth: 1938 Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 pounds Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian male. Case Details: Fifty-one-year-old Scott Hill lived in Great Barrington, Massachusetts with his wife Macy and two children Herbert and Vera. They lived on a thirty-acre estate thirty miles from town. They raised show horses on the estate. The area is home to some of New England's wealthiest and most well-established families. Both Scott and Macy were born to extraordinary wealth; her family amassed a fortune in the whaling industry, while his grandfather founded the Hoover Vacuum Cleaner company. However, he had no intention of living off of his family's assets. He made his own fortune in real estate. Scott seemed calm and timid to his business associates. However, he also had a wild and adventurous side. He was a scuba diver, pilot, race car driver, and avid mountain climber. He made several treks to the Himalayas and Nepal where he became fascinated with Buddhism and Eastern philosophy. However, in 1989, his lifestyle was changed by an ankle injury. After his injury, he stopped paying attention to his real estate company. He was also not concerned with the day-to-day operations of the business. He reportedly became depressed after the injury. Macy and his business associates assumed that the depression was due to the injury, as he had never had one before. Macy recalled that he sat in his room, didn't go to work, and didn't do anything but crossword puzzles. She admits that she didn't understand what was happening to him and didn't pay much attention to it. Six months later, Scott was well enough to get around on his own. On January 2, 1990, he drove to New York to visit his mother. He called Macy once to say he was not feeling well. Three days later, his daughter Vera checked the mail and found a letter from him. It was addressed to his family and stated: My life and finances, personal and business, are a mess. I'm doing nothing more than taking some time out. When I feel better about myself, I'll track you down. It was clear to Scott's family that he was not coming back. Macy became hysterical; she wasn't able to eat or sleep for several days. She and the children asked Scott's best friend Dick Stebbins to help sort out the family affairs. They were surprised to find that their bank accounts were empty and that Scott had run up debts in excess of $200,000. He apparently kept up the facade of being rich until he ran out of money. Macy was forced to sell the estate, the champion horses, and many of her prized possessions. Luckily, many family members and friends helped with their financial problems. However, Macy still wanted to find out what happened to Scott. Investigators were able to track his movements to a point. They learned that after visiting his mother in New York, he flew to Chicago where he purchased some clothes on his credit card. He then traveled to Seattle, where he used the card to obtain $1,000 in traveler's checks and another $1,000 in cash. Investigators believe that he may have used the money to purchase a one-way ticket to Nepal. His family and friends are not as certain. They contacted the State Department and friends who lived in Nepal. Dick Stebbins does not believe that he went to Nepal. Macy hopes that he is alright and wants him to come home. A year after Scott disappeared, his mother passed away. She left him a $750,000 inheritance. If he is not found, his family will not be able to touch the money for seven years. Suspects: None; Scott is believed to have vanished voluntarily. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the February 24, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. Viewers recognized Scott Hill as a man living in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. He had arrived there in February of 1990 and found a job as a computer instructor. After he was identified, a police officer informed him that his family was looking for him. Two days later, he was reunited with Macy and his children at a hotel in Coeur d'Alene. In April of 1993, the Hills relocated to Livingston, Montana where they tried to put their lives back together after three difficult years. Links: None ---- Category:Massachusetts Category:1990 Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Loves Category:Inheritance Category:Solved